


Water Jugs

by percussion_passion



Series: Marching Band AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percussion_passion/pseuds/percussion_passion
Summary: Dean Winchester finally convinces to get Sammy to join band in high school. It's literally the best thing that ever happened and it's all because of one trumpet player.





	1. Shove That Toast Down Yo' Throat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam start their first day of band camp. And hopefully, poor Sammy can keep up with the band crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why this is a thing but I want it to be. I have never tried to write fanfiction and it kinda scared me so I went with something easy to get myself into the groove.
> 
> If you do not know what marching band is, don't fret. It's where you spend most of your summer and a part of your first semester of school performing music on the field. It's obviously so much more but that's the jist of it.

He couldn't believe it.

Sammy is still lying face down on his bed and it's already six-fifty. They are supposed to be at band at seven-thirty and he knows how long Sammy will take to get ready. Mostly because he takes showers in the morning and long ones. Well, he's just going to have to drench himself in deodorant and shove toast in his mouth if they were going to make it. Thankfully, he got permission from his dad to drive Baby way back in March. It took a lot of begging and a lot of promising to get the O.K.

"Sammy, if you don't wake up, I'm calling Jess-" The freshman bolts up at the mention of his crush and his rosy cheeks and crusty eyes showed he was barely awake and she must've been the focal point of his dreams. She always is.

"Please don't!" He cries and fumbles to get out of the tangled mess involving him and the sheets. He almost face-planted on the floor before he steadied himself. "What time is it?" He looks at Dean and wonders what hell is stored for him in the Lawrence High School.

"Almost seven. Look, if you want to shower, fine. But you're going to have to inhale breakfast. So make a choice." Dean turns around and tosses the clothes Sam set out for himself the previous night. "Just make sure you're ready by seven-ten." He heads to the kitchen, and hears Sammy calm down. He better not think about- And there's the sound of Sam falling back on the bed. "Rise and shine, Sammy!" He shouts and thanks the lord his dad is out at work already.

"I'm coming!" Sam opens the door and huffs, the rosy cheeks gone and crusty eyes are now just tired, but clean eyes. He looks around the kitchen and sees Dean placing his breakfast down on the counter.

He glances at him, and gives him the eye, "either eat it now, or eat it on the way there." Checking the time, he does a double-take. "Alright, on the way it is. I forgot I promised Jo I'd be there by seven-fifteen." He gathers their lunch into a backpack and takes their jugs and shoves into Sam's arms. "Hold this and shove the toast down your throat."

They walk outside of the house as Dean finally slings the backpack around his arms and locks the door. He turns to look at the watch on his arm, seven-zero-nine. Perfect, if he speeds. They get into the car and Sam chokes on the toast when Dean practically stomps on the gas. His coughing caught Dean's attention, whose hand smacked on Sam's back and finally got the nasty piece out. "Toss it!"

As they finally arrive at the high school, Sam wonders if he forgot to bring anything. And he did. He packed everything he would've needed and left it on the dining table. He smacks his forehead and wonders what else could go wrong.

Dean parks Baby right beside the old truck that belonged to Bobby Singer, a family friend of the Winchesters. Sometimes, it felt like Bobby cared about the boys more than John, their father, does.

They exit the vehicle, and Sam tries to hide anything that might let out he didn't want to be in band. Everyone looked like they were there with a purpose. The adults in front of the school were handing the teenagers, who were entering the building, bags of something. When they walked closer, Dean in the lead and Sam failing to hide behind his brother, Sam could see that the adults looked like parents and the bags looked like things full of snacks. "Thank you," Dean takes one when it was handed it to him and Sam hesitated to take it but the mom looked so friendly and everyone else was taking it so it looked fine. Hopefully, it was for band and band only.

"Just follow me, and you'll be fine. I bet you're glad you're going to be in the same section as me." Dean nudges his little brother, and could see him shutting himself more and more as they ventured into the building. All he needed was to get to know the people and the building, and he'll be fine when school rolls in.

Dean turns his head and sees the lady in waiting, Jo Harvelle. She was wearing what they suggested. T-shirt and shorts and tennis shoes. The sack hanging on her back and a hat with the Roadhouse logo etched on it sat on top of her head. "Ready, Dean?" The 10th grader grins at Dean and he returns the favor and gestures to his brother next to him.

"Remember Sam?" He smiles, a little gleam in his eye, proud that his little brother was going to be in band with him and that he'll get the experience that'll get him hooked the rest of his school life.

Jo nods, smiling and waving at Sam, "excited?" He shrugs and offers a half smile, he was excited for the opportunity to lay back in his bed and maybe text Jessica. They were close friends since sixth grade and been that way since.

"Well, you will be. Let's get moving or Mr. Singer will have us babysit Ash." Jo rolls her eyes, thinking about the junior who never seemed to be fully awake. Although a genius, he had a knack for finding places to hide instruments. Once, he managed to hide the uniform for the drum major and not get kicked out. It's a wonder how he does it.

"Wouldn't want that, now would we?" Dean elbows Jo, wiggling his eyebrows. Jo scoffs and walks a little faster, once Ash and Jo had a thing for each other but nobody knew how long, when it happened and when it ended. It happened and only three people really know what, why, how, when, and where. The three being, surprise surprise, Dean, Jo, and Ash.

Sam watches his brother and his friend talk as they walk to the start of band camp. He looks around and sees a slightly familiar face. He once saw this person in eighth grade, for about a week. Gabriel Novak, he got caught wearing non-dress code clothes for the time he was there. Apparently, it wasn't a great experience since he hadn't him since.

He watches as Gabriel was unwrapping a piece of candy and stuck it in his mouth. How many had he had eaten? Then his shoulder was nudged and his Gabriel watching was over. His brother raises a brow upwards and Sam shook off the unspoken question

As they got nearer and nearer, Dean could hear the talking from a few feet away from the door. "Ready, Sam?" He glances at his little brother, and he nods, and to be dramatic, Jo and Dean open both of the doors and let him pass through.

"Jo!" A young girl called from the side of the band room, and it was the first thing Sam heard, and he couldn't believe it. The girl that he has had a crush on is, evidently, in band as well. She seemed surprised when she sees the growing Winchester. "Sam? You joined the cult?" She tilts her head and Sam nods subconsciously. "What instrument do you play?" She questions and before he answered, Dean did.

"He's in the pit with yours truly." Dean flashes a smile at her, and she laughs, causing Sam's heart to race. He loved it when she laughed.

She stops laughing, just smiling now, and points to the tables near the front of the band room. "Sign in, you dorks!" She then pulls Jo away to go talk about something that recently happened in the instrument room.

"Want to stay in band now, Sammy?" Dean mumbles, just loud enough for Sam to hear and he starts to feel the heat in his face and ears. "Now let's get signed in."


	2. Initiation - Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam make their way over to one of the jazz rooms. There, Sam meets and Dean greets, the front ensemble.

Dean leads Sam to the table, standing in line behind one of the very few sousaphone players. "Hey, does anybody want to bet on who's gonna pass out this time?" And one of the bass drums, Benny, speaks and Dean shakes his head, twisting his upper body to see one of his good friends since the previous year. The bright light of the band room made it obvious when he saw a slight bruise on the base of his neck. He smirks and Benny doesn't notice till Dean says what's on his mind. "Finally get with Andrea?" Benny's face, whether red from embarrassment or remembering how he got the bruise, flushed pink, almost like a sunburn. It takes a moment but he nods and rubs his face. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he adored her.

Dean turns around when he came to sign in, technically, but helped Sam with signing him in. He then sees Ash, the teenager whom they spoke about earlier, was making name tags for all band members. "Hey Dean, ready to hit the parking lot?" He says, and Dean and him do their bro-handshake.

"Nope. But thankfully, I got Sammy here to do some light exercise before we get the chance to break him in." He teases Sam, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and squeezing. Said little brother squirmed in Dean's embrace even though the weird hug lasted a good five seconds. "Sam and Dean, ready to screw around." He finally says and Ash pulls off the makeshift nametag from a pile and wrote it in bold letters. Sam.

He handed it over to the younger Winchester, "head over to the jazz room, that's where the cool kids hang out." He gave Sam a crooked smile, and Sam half-smiled back. Being in the same section with Dean and some of his friends had seemed like a good idea. But now... He turns his head to see, as he starts to walk away, to see Ash point over to one of the french horns to quickly draw a dick on the backside of the nametag. When Dean turned his head, the nametag was over his head and neatly hovering over his chest.

He realized he had no idea where the jazz room is located when Dean clasped a hand over his shoulder. He gave a frightened squeak, only to glare at Dean as he laughs at him being scared. "C'mon, scaredy pants. Jazz room is this way." They move to the room practically in front of them.

"Welcome to the 'pit' of hell!" One of the sophmores said as they entered the room and he had to stop himself before Dean smacked the shit out of Kevin.

"Stop with your shit, Kev. No need to cause us suffering." Dean says and gives said dude a side-hug. They have a brief look shared between them that said something Sam couldn't understand. Like they were having a conversation telepathically.

"Anyways, Mr. Singer told us that we were going to break in any of the freshman we receive. I guess he meant socially? I don't know, but let's get the chairs set up in a circle to start with." Kevin informed Dean of what the early arriver was told to do.

"How many are we getting?" Dean asks and Sam was going to ask, but his brother beat him to it. Sam starts moving the black chairs to form a cicrcle, he was one-fourth done when his brother and fellow section member started helping.

"Twelve." Dean's eyes widen, he didn't think that there'd be that many coming this year. The middle school that feeds into their high school don't really have a percussion class since most kids aren't that interested. And most kids who do take the class in middle school, usually drop it in high school. So twelve fishie percussionists. A big number. Hopefully, they have an idea of what they're doing.

They finished and two girls slowly creep around the corner. "Is this the pit?" Dean turns around and smiles at them, "yes it is! Welcome to the front ensemble, just take a seat and we'll get started once everyone shows up." They nod and move to go sit nearest to the back, within the circle thankfully. As more and more people made their way into the room, the more the chairs filled up. Soon, the circle was full and everyone is here.

"Alright, we were told that the first few hours would be spent getting to know our sections. And as you can see, this is the front ensemble or pit, both work. We'll do some ice breakers and if you're interested, we'll organize a breakfast by the end of the week. Unless you'd like to skip that and go straight to initiation." Their section leader, Irene Adler, spoke with a humorous but serious expression.

The fishes look amongst each other and the sophmores squirms, knowing exactly what the initiation was. Dean almost snorts and Ash had to almost choke on air to stop laughing.

Sam's stomach felt a little uneasy with his brother and friend's reaction. Hopefully it wasn't anything permanent.


End file.
